


Mills and Boon

by merrysmutmas



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: D/s, Dom Hotch, F/M, Hair Pulling, Prentiss likes it rough, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrysmutmas/pseuds/merrysmutmas
Summary: Prentiss and Hotch have the hots for each other. Te rest of the team seem to know it before they do.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Mills and Boon

Aaron Hotchner frowned over the file in front of him on the round table. 

JJ was talking them through a new case, 4 missing women in Missouri. The unsub was stuffing the women’s hair in their mouth after strangling them and they suspected he would take another girl soon, so time was of the essence. 

“I know we just wrapped up a case but the unsub has escalated, from one kill a month to two in the last ten days. Missouri really needs our help”

Reid stifled a yawn and began to posit a theory about stripping femininity and Hotch turned slightly to watch the sheen of Emily’s hair as she nodded along. She leaned back in her chair tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Hotch’s eyes travelled from her ear, down her arm and over her cleavage. From where he sat he could see the dark crevasse between her breasts. 

He pulled his eyes away from her to glance down at the case file again. Rossi eyed him over the table and Hotch met his gaze, firm and unwavering. His friend knew him well enough to know his tells. Not giving him the chance was important if Hotch wanted to keep his desire a secret. 

JJ stressed the importance of getting to Ohio soon and Hotch nodded in agreement.

“Wheels up in 30“

____________________

Emily sat staring out the window. There was still over an hour left of the flight and she had read and re read the case file so many times that she could quote everything from memory. She glanced over at Reid who was playing himself in a game of chess. Rossi made notes in small black note book while Morgan sat beside him, headphones on.  
JJ was sat in seat across from her, reading a Mills and Boon paperback.

“I don’t understand how you can read those?” Prentiss remarked, staring at the cover of the book. A handsome man with dark hair had a women in a revealing red dress bent over backwards, kissing her passionately. 

“They’re erotic Emily, sexy, forbidden love stories.” Prentiss nodded slowly, her eyes sceptical. 

“Haven’t you ever had a crush on someone forbidden?” 

Prentiss shook her head.

“Maybe a teacher?” JJ continued, “A co-worker?” She paused, her eyes glancing quickly over to Hotch. “A Boss?”  
Prentiss scoffed. 

JJ leaned in closer, her voice dropping to a whisper.

“Are you telling me you’ve never wanted anyone you couldn’t have?”

Prentiss shook her head, laying back against the headrest and JJ shrugged in response, going back to her book.

Emily's eyes flicked quickly over to Hotch, a look that was meant to be a brief glance but she was surprised to make eye contact with Aaron, who was staring at her intently. Emily felt a flush rise to her cheeks and she turned her head to look out of the window and regain her composure.  
___________________

JJ handed out the key cards in the hotel foyer. 

“Everyone get some rest and I’ll see you at 8am tomorrow.” The team nodded and parted ways, the day had been long and no progress had been made in the case much to everyone’s frustrations.

Emily reached her room and sat down on the bed. She wasn’t yet tired enough to sleep, so reaching for the mini fridge she looked for a drink. No mini bar, just some bottled water. 

Emily sighed, she could really go for a gin right about now. Standing and moving towards the bathroom, she caught her reflection in the mirror above the sink, she knew she looked tired. Raking her hands through her hair, Emily tidied her appearance. Picking up her phone and wallet she headed for the door and the hotel bar downstairs.

Emily sipped on her second Gin and Tonic in a dark booth at the back of the bar. The liquid was cold and strong, just how she liked it. Mulling over the case, she chewed on a piece of ice. Someone put a pint of Guinness down on the table next to her and Emily glanced up to see Aaron standing beside her table.

“Can I join you?”

Emily nodded, and gestured to the empty seat beside her.

Hotch slipped into the booth seating and his thigh pressed against Emily’s, firm and warm. 

“How are you doing?” Hotch asked after a sip of his beer. He licked his top lip and Emily’s eyes followed his tongue. 

“I’m okay, just tired, but I know we all are.” 

Hotch nodded along. 

“Cases like this is are emotionally draining, I get it.”

Emily nodded and sipped at her drink, she bit at her lip and sighed. She tucked her hair behind her ear. 

“I’m just so pent up. Frustrated.”

Hotch’s furrowed brow shot up slightly.

“Frustrated?” 

Emily rolled her eyes and smirked.

“Not like that” She playfully nudged Hotch with her shoulder. The bump caused her breasts to shake slightly in her bra and Hotch caught the movement in her cleavage. 

Emily saw his eyes drop to her chest and back up again. Her heart skipped slightly.

Aaron took a large gulp of his beer.

“…Are you projecting Hotch?” Hotch swigged at the beer again and cleared his throat. 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about Prentiss.”

Emily shifted closer, twisting herself to look at him. Her breasts pointed at Aaron, goading him. 

“Are you sexually frustrated Aaron?” Emily smirked. Aarons eyes flittered between her smile and her chest.

“Don’t smirk at me Prentiss.” 

Emily leaned closer and she smirked back at him- and suddenly there was a hand around her throat. Emily’s eyes went wide and her stomach dropped. 

“I told you not to smirk at me.” Hotch growled, his breath hot on her ear. 

There was a heat building between her legs and Emily squirmed. She eyed Hotch, her breathing deep and even. 

“Sorry Hotch.” she whispered. 

The hand around her throat tightened and Emily let out a small gasp. She tilted her chin up to allow more access to her neck and eyed Hotch carefully, a deep ache in her stomach told her she liked this. 

Emily licked her lips, and took a stab at what she thought he might like in return.

“I’m sorry…Sir.” Hotch’s eyes flushed dark. He felt his slacks tighten around his crotch. 

Hotch’s thumb trailed up from her throat, across her chin and bottom lip. He brushed over it gently. 

“Open.” Aaron whispered and Emily opened her mouth sucking the tip of his thumb in between her dark lips. Her rough tongue rolled over the pad of his thumb and Aaron groaned in response. Emily closed her eyes and sucked the thumb deep into her mouth, her lips wrapping around the thumb joint, her tongue lapping at the underside of his palm. Hotch jerked backwards. 

“Jesus Prentiss.”

Hotch dropped his hand from her neck to grab his beer. Gulping it down quickly he wiped his face and stood up. He attempted to wrap his suit jacket around himself to cover his straining erection.

“Prentiss I…uh” Hotch wouldn’t meet her gaze. 

“uh…goodnight.” Hotch spun around and walked away briskly. 

Prentiss sat stunned, staring as he walked away, her crotch hot and wet. Gulping back her drink she tucked a $20 bill under the glass and followed Hotch to the elevator.


End file.
